1. Related Field
The present invention refers to a system of compactable package useable as an assembly block, which enables the reuse of a disposable package of a product whatever and the employ thereof to form an assembly block that can be used to assemble various objects, such as toys, pieces of furniture, popular houses and other structural elements, when coupled to other similar blocks, forming a mounted assembly. The present invention further refers to assemblies formed by said assembling system.
2. Description of Related Art
As it is known, the recycling and reuse of products, besides reducing the impact on the environment, generate work and recover economical value of the recycled or reused material. For this reason, the concern about preservation of the environment and the use of packages that are ecologically correct have become essential and even strategic issues to many companies.
In addition, certifications, as for instance, of the environmental management of the series ISO 14000, somehow attest the environmental responsibility of the activities exerted by a company. The environmental responsibility is fundamental for reducing impacts on the environment in the search for a sustainable development with a view to preservation of the environment. And the practice of ecologically responsible policies and administrations is more and more important for a good image of the companies on the market. In this regard, it is possible to observe more and more concern not only of the companies, but also of people about the recycling or practices of reuse, with a view to reduce the amount of garbage produced.
In the case of selective collection, consumers and companies that make a selection of their garbage do not participate in the complete cycle, being only primary participants of said process, in which there is no certainty that all the products will have an ecologically correct disposal like reuse or recycling thereof. Besides, it is not possible to carry out a selective collection at all places, grouping garbage in an effective manner so that it will be somehow reused. Because of this, in most cases the selective collection has to be accompanied by programs and partnerships with cooperatives in order to make it feasible, which makes the process of disposing urban garbage expensive.
In the future there will be more and more people, companies and products. So, an excessive increase in the amount of garbage will result naturally from the commercialization of industrialized products, as for example packages and bottles.
On the basis of this concern about the environment, there are various types of packages and bottles suitable for recycling, as well specific processes for this. However, the recycling consists of an expensive and often complex process, which consumes resources like electric energy and water and may even be responsible for the generation of residues harmful to the environment.
In addition to companies that propose the reuse or recycling of their products, there are some packages that are already manufactured for reuse or even packages of the retractable type, the volume of which may be reduced after consumption of the product stored therein, with a view to reducing the volume of garbage generated and facilitating the collection thereof.
An example of retractable package that reduces its volume after consumption of the products stored therein is shown in patent document MU 8501905-4, which refers to a pressure-retractable disposable plastic bottle. Said package is provided with a sequence of overlapping peripheral ribs of conical shape, which make the bottle body flexible and, upon receiving a compression stress, tend to accommodate on each other, thus forming a body with reduced volume. With the reduction of the bottle volume, the volume of garbage is reduced, which facilitates the selective collection helps in saving space. However, such decrease does not put an end to the problems referring to collection, since the garbage will continue to exist, only somewhat more compacted. The bottle continues to be disposable, and a small number thereof is recycled after the use. Therefore, this document does not suggest the reuse of a retractable bottle, without the need to subject it to a recycling process.
On the other hand, an example of reuse of package for other purpose than the original one is described in utility-model patent application MU 8202692-0. This Utility Model refers to a modular package used for storing a product whatever, which constituted a module that can be fitted in different manners with other similar packages, functioning as a big assembling toy. Although the idea of the invention has the objective of reusing packages in the form of a fitting toy, it does not have resistance, because it does not have an internal structure capable of bearing stresses, since there is no filling inside the modular assembly. This is because, when the package is reused, it is empty, and its inside is not filled with any additional contents. Thus, these modular packages cannot be used for building objects that require greater rigidity and structural resistance, such as pieces of furniture, walls and structural construction elements.